The present invention relates to an equalizer and a magnetically recorded-signal reproducer, more particularly to an equalizer suitable for the processing of a reproduced signal by an MR-type read head and a magnetically recorded-signal reproducer using the MR-type read head.
In a magnetic disk drive, the sensitivity of a read head has been improved to increase the density and a read head (hereafter referred to as MR head) using the magnetoresistance effect has been developed instead of conventional inductive heads.
The flux-to-reproduced voltage conversion characteristic of the MR head is shown by the curve 76 of FIG. 11. The operating area of the MR head 74 is set to the linear portion of the characteristic 76 by superposing a bias field 73 on an input field 71 sent from a magnetic recording medium with information recorded. In this case, non-linearity represented by amplitude asymmetry appears on the reproduced waveform 72 due to the deviation of the bias field or the variation of the magnetic characteristics. In general, the circuits of the signal processing system of a magnetic disk drive is designed assuming that a magnetically recorded-signal reproducing system including a write head and a read head Ls linear. Therefore, the non-linearity which appears in the operating area of the MR head causes the performance of the magnetic disk drive to greatly deteriorate.
In a conventional disk drive, the non-linearity of the MR head is linearly equalized by the FIR-type equalizer shown in FIG. 2.
The FIR-type equalizer comprises a plurality of delay elements 1 (1-1 to 1-n) multistagea-connected to delay the input signal by one bit in time, a plurality of coefficient processing units (2-0 to 2-n) connected to the input signal tap at the first stage and the output signal tap at each stage, and an adder 10 for adding the outputs of the coefficient processing units. The coefficient processing unit 2-i multiplies the tap output 11-i by a predetermined tap coefficient. When the input signal waveform of a tap output has a distortion, each coefficient processing unit performs a linear operation of the distorted signal and therefore, it is difficult to completely compensate the above non-linearity. Therefore, to prevent performance deterioration, an idea for correcting the non-linearity of a reproduced signal before the signal is input to an equalizer has been proposed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,660, for example, a system is proposed which corrects the amplitude asymmetry of the reproduced waveform supplied to an equalizer by setting an A-D conversion scale to a different value in accordance with the polarity (positive or negative) of the input signal in an A-D converter for supplying the input to the equalizer.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 441510/1994, a method is proposed according to which the amplitude value is corrected (converted) by converting the reproduced signal output from an MR head from analog to digital values and thereafter using a look-up table. In the above proposals, the conversion characteristic of the amplitude value to be set in the look-up table is obtained by measuring the characteristics of each MR head while previously changing the bias field of the MR head. When the characteristic of an MR head is changed, fitting is performed in accordance with the data stored in the table.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 266403/1993, a method is proposed which reduces the deterioration due to non-linearity by optimizing the equalization target of an FIR filter.
Furthermore, there is an idea of improving non-linearity including non-linear transition shift by using an equalizer constituted by incorporating a RAM into a decision feedback equalizer.
However, according to the conventional system for correcting MR non-linearity before the input of an equalizer, complicated characteristic are necessary for a canceler in order to completely remove non-linearity and therefore, a problem arises that the circuit is increased in size and the fabrication cost rises because the structure of the arithmetic circuit is complicated and the memory capacity is increased. Moreover, according to the conventional system, the circuit delay of an additional circuit provided in the reproduced signal path adversely affects the feed loop system for phase locked loop (PLL) and automatic gain control (AGC). Furthermore, according to a system of correcting MR non-linearity by an A-D converter, it is difficult to accurately fabricate an LSI because the applied voltages and loads of circuit elements constituting the A-D converter change when the reference voltage is changed to change the scaling. Moreover, to change the scaling by the reference voltage of the A-D converter, the correction coefficient becomes an analog value and thereby, accurate correction is difficult due to variations in circuit elements.